To the End
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Lance and Kitty are trying to have a decent relationship but a couple things keep getting in the way namely the X-men, the brotherhood and a mutant with a thirst for revenge will it work out or will it endup a Romeo and Juliet tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**To the End**

Kitty pride could be seen lying on the floor blood was on her uniform, Lance was holding her

Head and crying "ki……kitty?....** KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **a figure started laughing at

Him. This figure was a very strong Physic he lifted up Lance and chucked him away. The

Figure laughed "your pathetic Lance" the figure kicked her body and laughed again.

Lance got up and activated his power "you I'll never forgive you for this **I'M…… GONNA**

**KILL….YOU YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**ONE WEEK**** EARLIER**

School had started up after the whole Apocalypse affair and everyone was pretty

Uncomfortable as everyone was just going back to there usual lives as if nothing had

Happened Scott and jean were finally going out and were a sure win for Prom King and

Queen. The bell rang as first period started and you could see Kitty Pryde running to class.

She was carrying three books and her bag and inevitably smashed into someone, "oh I'm

Sorry I'm such a klutz you know" "oh no sweat" they bent down to pick up her stuff and they

Made eye contact "oh! Lance you startled me" "oh err sorry kitty my bad" they put all the

Books in her bag and they stood up. What followed next was an uncomfortable silence and

Kitty started blushing in a fierce red color kinda like strawberries. After a moment Lance

Broke the silence "err are you err ok from well you know err Apocalypse's attack?" Kitty

Relaxed and replied "oh yeah I've got you know a couple bumps and bruises but err I'm ok"

Once again the uncomfortable silence came back Lance spoke "err well I kinda gotta get to

Class" you could see a small amount of disappointment on her face "oh….err sure me too"

Lance started to walk away when Kitty called out "Wait! Lance do you……. err you

Know….. Do you want……. err how can I say would you ……" Kitty blushed so hard it

Almost blinded Lance as she pretty much shouted "**DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH **

**ME!!!!!!!?" **Lance's initial reaction was to play cool and delay his answer but that plan faded

As a replied "yes defiantly absolutely 100 percent without a doubt YES!!!" Kitty smiled at

This "great so pick me up at seven yeah" Lance was about to reply when Mr. McCray called

Out "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but Miss Pryde is ten minutes late for my class"

They both blushed at this and Kitty spoke "sorry Mr. McCray I coming" she walked in to a

Giggling class of kid's just before she went in she turned around to see Lance mouth 7 o clock

And she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Men were trying to relax after the battles they'd faced and where enjoying some well deserved down time. Except for one small group of students, Hank McCoy was stressed out, he'd been trying to teach the new mutants genetics, trying…not succeeding "this is so lame" Bobby shouted out. Beast maintained a diplomatic voice "now young drake try and stay focused" Bobby responded with a sulky face "but c'mon I'm practically an X-Man". Magma or Amara giggled and spoke "maybe you should work on your ego" Bobby grinned and rounded on Amara "maybe we can work on it together after class" Bobby spoke in a flirty voice, Amara fluttered her eyes seductively and brought her finger to his chin "what did you have in mind". Beast sighed and admitted defeat "fine class is excused" this was responded by cheers of joy and everyone ran out the class. Wolfsbane and Jubilee were sitting on the couch in the game room "he's so hot" "she's so lucky" the person they were talking about was Gambit. Gambit had joined the X-Men after the Apocalypse battle and he spent most of his time flirting with Rouge. Gambit spoke his voice dripping in Cajun "but c'mon chéri Gambit treat you nice" he spoke and he held her gloved hand kissing it. Rouge pulled her hand away

"Don't push your luck swamp rat" Gambit smirked "just one night chéri I know this restaurant that does the best gumbo you ever tasted" Rouge couldn't help but blush and she hid her face. Kitty walked into the room, Rouge grabbed her arm and walked with her but not before shouting back "maybe next time" Gambit smirked again and called back "that's ok chéri, Gambit got all the time in the world".

Kitty smirked as they both walked into their room, Rouge sighed and fell on her bed. Kitty however dived into her cuboard and began throwing out bits of clothing, a couple of which hit Rouge. Rouge spoke out "hey watch it!" Kitty stopped and began curling her hair "oh sorry I just don't know what to wear" Rouge sat up "why did someone ask you out?" Kitty blushed and spoke "yeah well Lance kinda like asked me…tonight" Rouge eyes flashed worry but she didn't say anything. Kitty than screamed out "eureka" Rouge spoke back "what!" "I found it" "found what?". Kitty produced from a locked box a black dress "I will look so hot like this"

Rouge shrugged her eyes "good luck"

Professor Xavier was being rolled to a car at the end of the mansion, Wolverine was walking next to him. Logan took a drag out of his cigar and spoke "I still don't think this is a good idea Charles" Xavier was undeterred "I understand your concerns but I've been making these visits to Nathan for sometime now" Wolverine's face was impassive "yeah but the last time you went he but three people in a coma" "I have not given up I beileve that we can work through Nathan's anger" Wolverine relucantly accepted his determination "fin but I'm going with you"

Meanwhile at Stoke Maximum security Prison, three gaurds were behind a door while one man in a white coat walked in. The man crouched down, infront of him was a boy in a straitjacket "c'mon Nathan it's that time again" the boy smirked "I know an old friend is coming to visit"


End file.
